


Come Hell Or High Water

by HoneyWoo



Series: Mischief Only Brings More Mischief With It [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, King Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Light Angst, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mythology - Freeform, Past Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/ Kim Jungwoo, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyWoo/pseuds/HoneyWoo
Summary: After recklessly casting a love spell on King Jaehyun and becoming his future consort, Jungwoo expected to be guaranteed a happy ever after.But, Jungwoo can't enjoy the royal life when he's faced daily with the guilt of knowing that his relationship is just a magical lie.His situation doesn't get any better when war appears on the horizon, and he meets the North King, a strikingly handsome master of wizardry, who may have the power to lift the curse and set him free.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Series: Mischief Only Brings More Mischief With It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817695
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Come Hell Or High Water

“Tomorrow at noon, we leave for the North Kingdom.” King Jaehyun declared as he took his place at the head of the massive dining table, where his future consort, Jungwoo, was seated to his right, wearing a sapphire-blue dressing gown. Taken aback, Jungwoo stopped stirring the cup of evening tea in front of him and stared at his fiancé, who was also in his night-wear.

“Why?”

Jaehyun heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his disheveled hair, shutting his eyes as he did so. The King had never looked this stressed before, not within the three years (in reality, three weeks) that they had been dating, and Jungwoo reckoned that something quite terrible must’ve happened. He folded his hands together on the table and waited apprehensively for Jaehyun to respond.

“I just received a letter from the King of the North, declaring war on our kingdom if the peace treaty is not renewed in three days’ time.”

Jungwoo hummed in understanding. “So, you’re planning to meet with him tomorrow to get that done, long before the deadline is met.” He paused, noticing that Jaehyun had gotten more agitated and was massaging his temples. “Where’s the issue?”

The King balled his hands into fists and rested them on the table, his gaze distant and cold, as if he was faced with an invisible mortal enemy at the other end of the table.

“The King of the North declared that he would only sign it in exchange for the Aurous Plains, the land that we won from them in the last war, two centuries ago. On that land lies the second largest gold mine in the entire continent.” Jaehyun stopped to glance at Jungwoo, who now looked intrigued, taking a sip of his tea.

“Our economy centers on gold trading, and if we are to lose that mine, our kingdom will be plunged into a great recession. The North does not need gold, as they greatly capitalize on precious stones and medicine, which are sold for twice the amount as gold.”

Jungwoo raised a brow and continued to listen.

“But the King isn’t satisfied with his wealth, and he wants ours. It will bring forth a fruitless war that will destroy our age-old alliance. I will try to negotiate with him, but I presume that that will be extremely difficult.”

The King reclined in his seat, closed his eyes and released a great sigh, one that seemed to partially extinguish the fire that was raging inside in his chest. He was no longer angry, but exhausted, and Jungwoo’s natural instinct was to comfort him.

Jungwoo carefully placed his teacup down on the table, slid off his chair to situate himself at Jaehyun’s side, and then began to knead the palms of his hands into Jaehyun’s shoulders in a gentle massage. The King’s muscles relaxed into his touch, as they always did, and Jungwoo leaned over to speak softly into his ear.

“Well, when there’s a will, there’s a way, my King. Somehow, the King of the North is bound to realize that his greed is not worth cutting ties with us. And if it’s gold he wants, why don’t we give him a peace offering of gold instead of the Aurous Plains?”

“He would definitely not accept that.”

“Then, how about we suggest lowering the gold purchase tax for their kingdom?”

Jaehyun gave a large exhale.

“I suppose that might change his mind, if luck is on our side.”

The young King suddenly stood up from his seat, causing Jungwoo to return his arms to his sides. With a weak smile, Jaehyun tenderly snaked his arm around his fiancé’s waist, pulling him into a warm embrace, and Jungwoo traced small circles onto his back.

“Jungwoo, my muse, what would I do without you?” Jaehyun murmured, resting his chin on top of his lover’s shoulder.

Jungwoo hummed blissfully. “There’s no need to dwell on that.”

Jaehyun chuckled and raised his head off of Jungwoo’s shoulder to gaze into his eyes. Those dark eyes that had watched him proudly at his King coronation, those beautiful eyes that sparkled like the stars in the midnight sky, glimmering like the gemstones adorning his ears, wrists and ring-finger.

He cupped the side of Jungwoo’s face and leaned forward to press his own lips softly against his, and Jungwoo giggled, smiling into the brief kiss before they slowly pulled apart.

“I must consult my adviser, and afterwards I wish to meet you in my quarters for half-past nine sharp.”

“Sounds good, my King. See you then.”

Jaehyun beamed, showing his dimples.

“See you then.”

The young couple unlatched from each other and exited the royal dining room, heading in opposite directions.

Halfway on the way to his own quarters, the butterflies in Jungwoo’s stomach subsided against their own will, and yielded to the sinking feeling in his chest which quickly overcame his entire body.

Jungwoo heaved a sigh, greatly upset. He pushed past the doors to his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed, staring vacantly at the ceiling.

War was the complete opposite of what Jungwoo had signed up for when he agreed to become Jaehyun’s consort. Never in a million years would he have expected to be tangled up with such a thing so early in their relationship.

He was supposed to be living his happy ever after, drowning in riches and affection just like the characters betrothed to royalty in his favorite novels.

However, with a war on the horizon, Jungwoo could only envision both of those things dwindling away and disappearing like sand through his fingers, leaving him empty-handed once the kingdom entered into battle. 

One way or another, he needed to ensure that peace was restored between the North and the South.

Jungwoo nimbly rolled off his bed and walked over to his enormous walk-in closet, where on hangers flaunted all his elaborate and custom-tailored garments, some of which Jaehyun himself had bought for him. In the corner of the closet was a large trunk-suitcase embellished with diamond and amethyst, which Jungwoo pulled out before running his hands thoughtfully along his clothes, deciding which ones he should take with him on his venture.

After scrutinizing his entire wardrobe for nearly ten minutes, he had put aside a few sets of his favorite silk shirts, formal trousers and black dress-shoes. Next, he wandered to his dresser for his night-wear, which were more or less in the same style; silk button-up collared shirts paired with matching pajama pants reaching above his ankles. Although simple, they were comfortable, fashionable and appealing to the eye. One time, Jaehyun himself had confessed to Jungwoo that even in such a modest outfit, he looked quite irresistible.

So, Jungwoo happily placed a selection of those into his suitcase, some in pastel colors and others in darker shades.

It didn’t take him much longer to gather the rest of his personal effects, cosmetics, skincare and sweet-scented bath products. He deftly organized them into his suitcase, which was now filled to the brim and ready to go.

Satisfied, Jungwoo lay back down on his bed and looked up at the clock. Quarter-past nine. He had just enough time to complete his beauty regime and add some finishing touches to his appearance before meeting Jaehyun in his quarters, hopefully for a little alone time before bed.

*

Jungwoo hesitated before knocking on the door to Jaehyun’s quarters.

He wasn’t sure why he did - or why there was an uneasy feeling bubbling up in his chest – but he quickly shook it off and rapped three times on the oak surface.

He waited a couple moments.

Nothing happened.

Surely, he had knocked loudly enough for Jaehyun to hear, especially since the castle was shrouded in a stark silence, which was normal after the clock struck eight. Even a hairpin falling on the floor would’ve diverted anyone’s attention this late at night.

Jungwoo anxiously pressed his ear to the door and heard nothing at all; not even the slightest shuffling of feet, or the fluttering of papers being put away.

He stepped back, bit his lip, and knocked again, twice as loud as before.

Like an impending thunderstorm, the rumbling sound of movement closed in on Jungwoo, and the door to the King’s quarters were promptly cracked open, revealing a slightly bewildered Jaehyun.

The King watched the apprehensive look on Jungwoo’s face, and glanced at him up and down as if his arrival had taken him by surprise.

“I’m a bit busy. Is everything alright?”

Jungwoo nervously forced a smile.

“It’s half-past nine, Jaehyun. You did ask to meet me then.”

“Of course. Come right in.” Jaehyun gave a taut smile and fully opened the door to let his fiancé in, who immediately brushed past him, ventured to his bed and took a seat on the edge.

“What were you up to?” Jungwoo questioned, Jaehyun joining him on the bed.

“Packing up.”

Jungwoo held back a frown. If Jaehyun had merely been packing up, why hadn’t he answered the door the first time he knocked? He was about to ask him why, but bit his tongue before he could. It didn’t seem very reasonable of him to scold his fiancé for such a trivial thing, especially when he had other things to see about.

But most of all, he felt guilty for intruding on him. After all, he didn’t feel very righteous for having done so in the most extreme way possible, three weeks ago.

“So, then, did you just finish?”

“No, but I shouldn’t take much longer.”

Jungwoo cast his gaze downwards to hide his disappointment, and Jaehyun briefly patted his shoulder before standing up.

“Whatever you want to do before I’m done is completely up to you – feel free to fall asleep if you wish.”

Jungwoo nodded in response and Jaehyun vanished into his walk-in closet.

Sighing, Jungwoo shifted further on to the plush mattress and rolled onto his stomach to watch Jaehyun’s shadow move about as he sorted his robes.

He couldn’t help but feel robbed.

Never before had Jaehyun made him wait like this. He would always put aside everything else to spend some quality time with Jungwoo, because that’s what the love spell made him do.

In the same way, Jaehyun should’ve been able to forget about the kingdom’s dilemma for an hour or two to attend to the needs of his fiancé.

But that wasn’t happening, and Jungwoo’s mind began to ruminate.

Maybe, was the magic wearing off?

He knew that it was ambitious to cast such a powerful spell in the midst of panicking. And on top of that, his magic hadn’t fully matured yet. At the young age of eighteen, there was a great chance that his magic hadn’t been strong enough to fully bewitch Jaehyun.

And it wasn’t like he could re-cast the spell, or double the dose, because magic didn’t work in that way.

Jungwoo sighed powerlessly, feeling a wave of boredom wash over him.

The minutes strolled by, and he was getting restless.

When it had reached a quarter-to-ten, Jaehyun’s pillows had been made into a nest, and, now surrounded by the mellow scent of his cologne, Jungwoo was beginning to feel very drowsy.

He took a deep breath in, trying to will the sleep away, only for it to return just as quickly as it had left. But, Jungwoo wasn’t going to let himself fall asleep before he could get at least five full minutes of attention from Jaehyun.

Jungwoo forced himself out from his pillow-fort and swung his legs off the bed, night-robe riding halfway up his thighs. He smoothed it down and resolutely strode over to the walk-in closet to find Jaehyun sitting cross-legged on the floor, locking his suitcase shut.

The king smiled up at him, his eyes showing signs of tiredness.

“Great timing. All the work is done.” Jaehyun said, getting up from his seat. He walked over to Jungwoo, who was visibly relieved, and slipped both hands in his.

A playful smile ghosted on his lips before he murmured into Jaehyun’s ear.

“So, if you’re not too tired,”

Jaehyun chuckled, knowing fully what Jungwoo was alluding to. Had he expected the proposition, yes, but it always caught him off-guard when he’d say these types of things in such an innocent manner.

“Are you sure you want this?” Jaehyun asked, raising a brow and bringing his hand to caress Jungwoo’s face.

Jungwoo shyly made eye contact and gulped, nodding hastily.

“Let’s go to bed, then.”

*

Jungwoo lay on the king-sized bed, back pressed flat against the soft mattress, his arms and legs clasped around Jaehyun’s toned frame, squirming as Jaehyun pressed feathery kisses down his face and neck. His night-robe had slid down his shoulders, exposing his slender shoulders and collarbones.

They had barely gotten started, yet Jungwoo was already on the verge of passing out from excitement. He was certain that the thumping beat of his heart was echoing off the thick walls of the bedroom, sending vibrations throughout the entire King’s quarters.

Jungwoo squeezed his eyelids shut as chills, like waves of electricity, shot down his spine, emanating from the areas that Jaehyun touched, whether with his mouth or with his warm hands. He bit down on his lip, unsuccessfully trying to hold back the groans of pleasure that slipped out from his mouth every now and then.

Jaehyun detached his lips from Jungwoo’s shoulder and whispered into his ear, raising more goosebumps on his feverish skin.

“I’ll stop if you need me to, so don’t feel pressured to go any further.”

Jungwoo blushed violently, his entire face reddening until it matched with his rose-painted lips. Needing to catch his breath, he nodded in response.

Jaehyun skimmed his hands down Jungwoo’s sides and gently pulled down his silk night-robe until his milky chest was exposed, and trailed slow, firm kisses down his chest and his stomach.

Reflexively, Jungwoo arched his back, letting a series of needy whines fill the room.

Jaehyun’s lips had finally reached his hipbones, and at that point, Jungwoo was on cloud nine.

Like the molten core of the earth, his body ignited and melted into the bed, his senses completely overloaded and incinerated by desire.

He was blinded by bursts of white light - like fiery comets - shooting in and out his vision, deafened by his own lustful sounds harmonizing with Jaehyun’s heavy breathing - which felt hot and humid on his thighs - and dangerously light-headed from the mellow scent of Jaehyun’s cologne-

And then came the tidal wave of guilt.

_Without the love spell, this would never be happening._

Suddenly, Jungwoo’s grip on Jaehyun released, and he slumped backwards, sprawled out motionlessly.

Immediately, Jaehyun jolted upwards to look at him, only to find himself knotting his brows together.

Jungwoo was out like a light. He must’ve fainted from exhaustion. His erratic breathing had slowed to a normal rate, and his blushing face was peaceful and relaxed, his mind disconnected from the world.

Jaehyun shook his head at him affectionately before shifting onto the bed to place a light kiss on his forehead.

“We’ll continue this another time.”

He delicately lifted a sleeping Jungwoo to one side of the bed and rested him down with enough soft pillows for comfort. Sighing in endearment, Jaehyun blew out the candles and lay down next to Jungwoo, and pulled him close before falling asleep in no time at all, shrouded by his fiancé’s ever-sweet perfume.

*

Jungwoo’s eyes fluttered open to a beam of morning sun hitting his face. He gave a small yawn and stretched out the tension in his body before he turned around to face Jaehyun, but instead he was met with a bundle of pillows occupying his spot.

It was an understatement to say that Jungwoo’s heart had sunken in his chest. Staring blankly at the empty space in front of him, he was hit with the disappointing reality that Jaehyun had chosen his duties over waking up with him.

A familiar quote echoed in his mind, one told to him three weeks ago.

_You can’t always get what you want._

Jungwoo huffed a sigh, rolled over, swung his legs off the bed and padded his way to the en-suite bathroom. He didn’t even take one look at himself in the massive gold-trimmed mirror before washing his face in the white porcelain sink, only doing so after he had finished brushing his teeth. His face was slightly puffy and child-like from oversleeping, but to his great relief, his skin was clear and had a vibrant glow to it.

Jungwoo felt the sides of his lips curl upwards as his mood brightened up.

Maybe the day ahead of him won’t unfold badly, after all.

He skipped out of the en-suite to grab one of Jaehyun’s bathrobes from his closet and returned to take his bath, deciding to use his newest delicious-smelling body wash that kept his spirits high; pumpkin spice with undertones of mellow amber and vanilla.

*

By the time Jungwoo was satisfied with his hair, jewelry and makeup, it was a quarter past eleven. Although he had finished his preparations much later than intended, he didn’t regret taking his time with them.

Truly, he looked wonderful; he wore a breezy long-sleeved shirt made of ruby-red chiffon, dark slim-fitting trousers and matching ankle-high leather shoes with thick soles.

Over his chest, he wore a crest symbolizing Jaehyun’s dynasty; a gold and gemstone encrusted pin in the shape of a warrior’s shield.

It was Jungwoo’s first time wearing it, and putting it on had made him burst with pride, but he would have appreciated the moment a bit more if Jaehyun had presented the emblem to him himself, and not through one of his lords-in-waiting, Jisung.

Nonetheless, he was in seventh heaven.

Currently, Jungwoo was in the passenger seat of the king’s royal carriage; a fabulously crafted two-seated vehicle encrusted with precious metals and stones, which stood pompously at two times Jungwoo’s height, on four large round wheels. The suitcases had already been packed safely into the back compartment, and there weren’t too many things left to do before the journey began.

Jungwoo tried to contain his excitement as two coachmen brought over two great stallions with auburn manes and fastened them to the front of vehicle before taking their seats behind them. Not much longer and Jaehyun emerged from the enormous castle doors, his opulent crimson robes billowing in his wake as he strode towards the carriage.

Seeing him for the first time that day, Jungwoo couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of Jaehyun as he took his place beside him. Only then, he was able to take a proper glimpse of the outfit he wore below his kingly robes; a stylish combination of a black slim-fitting dress-shirt, matching formal trousers and oxford shoes that were so shiny that Jungwoo could see his own reflection in them.

He smiled up at Jaehyun and placed a hand on his knee.

“Good morning, my King. You look mighty handsome, as usual.”

Jaehyun beamed and picked up Jungwoo’s hand to kiss his wrist, where he wore a fine diamond-encrusted bangle.

“It’s a lovely morning, isn’t it? Almost as lovely as you are.”

Jungwoo giggled and leaned sideways to rest his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder. He felt Jaehyun’s arm snake around his waist, bringing him flush against his side.

“You smell heavenly, as always. Let me guess, pumpkin spice?”

Jungwoo grinned into Jaehyun’s neck, blushing. “Correct.”

Jaehyun chuckled.

“Great choice, but maybe too great of a choice.” His voice hushed to a low, serious whisper. “You might attract unwanted attention.”

“That’s normal for someone like me.”

“Just be careful, that’s all.”

Jaehyun gave Jungwoo’s side a reassuring squeeze before he ordered the coachmen to steer the carriage forward. The young couple waved to the guards and servants who bade them goodbye at the front of the South Castle, wishing them well for their embarking.

The journey ahead of them was long and tiring, and Jungwoo ended up falling asleep on Jaehyun’s shoulder, only to wake up at the end of it all, when the carriage drew up to the great entrance to the North Palace.

*

Jungwoo made a few expectations for what the North Kingdom would look like. But the moment he glanced at his surroundings, after having stepped out of the carriage and onto the iridescent marble floor, he realized that he never could’ve expected such a magnificent place.

The North Castle demanded the gaze of the onlooker. The impressive pearl-stone structure adorned the flattened top of a gently undulating hill, overlooking hectares upon hectares of grassy, fertile plains, humble villages, and an extensive network of wide-mouthed rivers which coursed throughout the territory, some ending in massive bodies of shining blue water.

The castle had many spires and turrets, stretched and spiraling towards the sky, where heavy white clouds hovered lowly to rest upon them.

Everything in the North Kingdom enchanted the young water nymph, especially the abundance of lakes, which the South lacked in comparison.

The King of the South disembarked the royal coach and took his place in front of Jungwoo, his expression anticipating.

Then came the grand entrance of the King of the North. Two royal guards clad in full armor thrust open the mahogany doors of the castle and diverged, posting themselves at either ends of the entrance to make way for the King.

Jaehyun hadn’t given Jungwoo any prior description of the North King, and hadn’t even told him his name.

So, Jungwoo had been left to believe that he was a mature, heavy-set man with a serious face and cold grey eyes – those that seemed to pierce into one’s soul, instilling fear in their hearts.

But Jungwoo couldn’t have been any more wrong, and he was in for a tremendous surprise.

A strikingly handsome, slender young man strutted out from the castle, a subtle smile ghosting on his lips. His robes must’ve been worth a mountain of gold; a fabulous navy-blue silk, patterned with intricate designs and encrusted with glittering gemstones of the highest quality and value.

The rest of his outfit matched his robes; a long-sleeved nautical blue dress-shirt, slim-fitting dark trousers and thick-soled leather oxfords.

Whoever had styled his outfit - Jungwoo reckoned it was the North King himself - had done an immaculate job.

As he approached them and came to a stop in front of Jaehyun, Jungwoo continued to stare at him, equally intrigued and intimidated. The North King’s presence made something in Jungwoo’s chest twist itself into knots, where his heart palpitated wildly.

Jaehyun gave a tense smile and outstretched his hand to the North King.

“It’s good to meet again, King Doyoung of the North.”

_So, that was his name._

Doyoung’s voice was smooth and mellow, like the finest honey the royal apiary had to offer, and his dark eyes glinted expressively as he spoke.

“It’s my pleasure, King Jaehyun.”

His gaze flicked briefly to Jungwoo, who was in the middle of catching a furtive glimpse of Doyoung over Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“We are friends until the discussions begin, and those will take place tomorrow afternoon at three. There, we will act as Kings discussing the future of our empires.”

“Fair enough.” Jaehyun said rather blankly, making Doyoung purse his lips. It was clear that he wanted to jump straight into war discussions, but Jungwoo was grateful that Doyoung had the opposite in mind.

Doyoung glanced at Jungwoo again, regarding him curiously as he continued to speak.

“Who is your companion, Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun pulled a resistant Jungwoo to his side, who visibly froze in place the moment he locked eyes with Doyoung.

Up close, it was blatantly obvious that the King was one of his own.

If Doyoung’s ethereal beauty didn’t give him away, it was his ambrosial scent of lavender and sandalwood, and the magical aura that seemed to burn Jungwoo’s skin even at an arm’s length away.

Undoubtedly, he was a professionally trained mage, his power exceeding the limits of what was theoretically possible.

Jungwoo’s voice hitched in his throat. He couldn’t even move his lips, but to his great relief, Jaehyun took it upon himself to introduce him to Doyoung.

“This is Jungwoo, my future consort.” He turned to face Jungwoo. “And as you have heard, this is Doyoung, King of the Northern Empire.”

Doyoung gave an amiable smile and reached out his hand to Jungwoo, who nervously placed his hand in his.

Jungwoo half-expected to get zapped with electricity the moment his fingertips touched Doyoung’s palm, but instead he was met with a soft, warm sensation that made him refuse to let go.

They ended up holding hands for a second too long, making Doyoung raise a brow in confusion, and Jungwoo shook his hand a bit too enthusiastically while grinning brightly.

“Nice to meet you, Your Highness.” Jungwoo chirped, using all his willpower to make eye contact with Doyoung.

Doyoung laughed, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

“It’s wonderful meeting you for the first time, Jungwoo. I’ve heard quite a lot about you. Is it true that back there they call you the Rose of the South?”

Jungwoo’s smile grew a bit wider. “Yes, that’s true.”

Doyoung nodded, his expression becoming thoughtful. “Roses are considered to be the most beautiful flower of them all, even with their thorns.” He paused to look at Jungwoo’s face in subtle admiration.

“There couldn’t be a more suitable name for you.”

Jungwoo felt his face heat up, and he suddenly became aware of Jaehyun at his side, who was visibly annoyed, tensing his jaw and glowering in Doyoung’s direction.

Jungwoo bit his lip. He didn’t want to further upset Jaehyun, but his priority at the moment was making a good impression of himself to the North King. It would help with their future negotiations, after all.

“I-I’m flattered, Your Highness.” Jungwoo replied sincerely.

Doyoung gave a warm smile in response.

He cast his gaze between Jaehyun and Jungwoo, resting it on the royal carriage behind them.

“I’m sure that the both of you are tired and hungry from the long journey to here. I shall send two of my servants to escort you to your rooms, and dinner will be served promptly afterwards.”

“Greatly appreciated, Your Highness.” Jungwoo hummed, and Jaehyun gave the slightest nod to show thanks.

With a glint in his eye, the North King disappeared into the castle, and out came two castle servants dressed in white long-sleeved dress shirts, long black trousers and simple black shoes. They walked towards Jaehyun and Jungwoo, smiling and bowing deeply when they came to a stop.

They were both nymphs and around the same age as Jungwoo. The first servant was shorter than the other, and had dark hair styled into a simple bowl-cut. His partner had sandy brown hair, neatly tousled, with long bangs that ended right above his brows.

The dark-haired servant spoke first.

“Good evening, Your Highness and Your Majesty. I am Jaemin, and this is Lucas. We are at your service.”

“Thank you, both of you.” Jaehyun responded kindly, and Jungwoo echoed after him.

The two servants headed to the back of the royal carriage, where the suitcases were stored. Jaemin took Jaehyun’s suitcase and walked over to him to escort him to his room. Not too long after, Lucas had Jungwoo’s suitcase and was ready to be of assistance.

Lucas smiled brightly at Jungwoo, who returned one that was just as bright.

“Your Majesty, please follow me to your room.”

Jungwoo nodded, and tailed behind Lucas as he entered the glorious castle.

The interior was even more opulent than the outside. The walls were dark blue, embellished with gold and precious stones, and paintings of gorgeous landscapes and royal portraits lined its surface. The floor was a sturdy glass that covered a spectacular pool of shimmering blue water, sectioned into squares by white marble.

Jungwoo was fascinated by everything, and barely noticed when Lucas called out to him.

“Your Majesty, how are you enjoying your visit thus far?”

“It’s really lovely here, I like it a lot – especially the grand rivers and lakes. It’s a big contrast to the South, where the only lake that isn’t beyond the woods is the tiny Palace lake.”

Lucas made a sound of intrigue.

“Really? Even as a half-nymph, I can’t imagine living in a place with no lakes, since we’re attracted to water.” He paused to think, his eyes dreamy and distant.

“You’ll really enjoy the North. And I’m sure that if the discussions with our King go well, you would be allowed to visit here as much as you want.”

“I hope so.” Jungwoo sighed, his mind once again wandering to the reason why he was here.

Lucas pushed open two great doors which led to a beautiful blue-themed guest-room. There were more windows than wall, and golden rays from the setting sun streamed through the glass and on to the white marble floor. There was a massive king-sized bed, and a full set of white bedroom furniture crafted from holly trees.

Lucas delicately placed Jungwoo’s suitcase next to the bed and grinned.

“Here you are, Your Majesty. I wish you all the best.”

Jungwoo locked eyes with him, his eyes shimmering.

“Thank you, Lucas.”

Lucas took a knee and held out his right hand. “May I?”

Jungwoo giggled softly and placed his left hand in his gentle grasp. Tenderly, Lucas lifted Jungwoo’s hand to his lips, pressed a kiss to his diamond engagement ring, and got up from the ground before slowly letting go of Jungwoo’s hand.

“If you need any assistance in the future, I will be glad to provide that.”

Jungwoo was deeply moved by the servant-boy’s great sense of hospitality. He didn’t know what to say, and smiled happily.

“Lucas.”

Lucas gave a big, wide grin and bowed before leaving the room.

Jungwoo didn’t move from where he stood, and began to absent-mindedly twist the ring that Lucas kissed. His body felt light, and he was sure that he was about to rise up from the floor and float around the crystal chandelier hanging from the vaulted ceiling.

When he finally did move, it was because he remembered that dinner-time had reached, and hurried to spruce up his appearance a little before heading to the dining room.

*

Jungwoo shyly approached the doorway to the grand dining room. He peeked into the room, and saw the North King sitting at the head of the table, reading a book with his glasses balanced halfway down his nose-bridge. He had shed his royal robe, and looked as sharp as ever in his dark-blue formal ensemble.

Somehow, he noticed Jungwoo’s presence at the door and looked up to smile at him, his glasses sliding a little further down his nose-bridge, making him look more attractive than he already was.

“Hello, Future Consort Jungwoo. You’re welcome to take a seat at the table whilst we wait on King Jaehyun.”

Jungwoo nodded and pulled out the chair closest to Doyoung, and looked at him innocently.

“Would it be alright with you if I sit here, Your Highness?”

Doyoung raised a brow. “It’s alright with me, but I doubt it will be for your fiancé.”

Jungwoo laughed it off and took his seat, crossing one of his legs over the other underneath the table.

“It doesn’t mean anything. I just want to have a conversation with you, but that’ll be difficult if I sit too far away from you.”

“If you say so.” Doyoung placed his book upside down on the table and took off his glasses, resting them next to his book. “What do you want to talk about? About the war? About my Kingdom?”

“No. About you.”

Doyoung laughed nervously. “What about me?”

“I just wanted to know how long you’ve trained in magic.”

The King watched Jungwoo in curiosity. “Why?”

Jungwoo let his gaze drop on Doyoung’s book and tried to sound casual.

“Your magical aura struck me as very powerful, and I was wondering how long it took you to reach that level – that’s all.”

Doyoung sighed. “I’ve been constantly training in magic since I was three. So, to answer your question, I've practised for seventeen years as of now.”

Jungwoo watched him, awe-struck, nodding slowly as he let that information settle in.

“Amazing.”

Doyoung impulsively shifted his glasses around on the table. “What about you?”

“I began training when I was eight, but stopped about a month ago. I can’t seem to bring myself to practice magic anymore.”

Doyoung raised a brow. “Why is that?”

Jungwoo bit the inside of his mouth. He should’ve held his tongue.

He couldn’t possibly tell Doyoung that he felt guilty using magic because of having used it improperly on Jaehyun.

He had to think of something else to say.

“I-I lost confidence in using magic. My last spell didn’t come out quite right, and I’m afraid of messing up again.”

Doyoung wasn’t impressed. “But you must try again. If you really want to progress, you wouldn’t get discouraged from your failures, and instead learn from them and use them as your driving force. And, most errors in enchantment can be corrected.”

Jungwoo’s eyes dropped to his hands, which were folded on his lap. “You’re right, but what about in a case where someone mis-casts an unbreakable spell?”

Doyoung shifted closer to the edge of his seat.

“What kind of spell are you talking about?”

Jungwoo tried to sound nonchalant. “Let’s see. Maybe the Nymph’s Kiss curse?”

Doyoung pondered for a moment. “A high-level love spell that requires mastery. It’s easy to mess up, diluting its effect. There aren’t many instances where someone would mistakenly use that spell, and contrary to what is taught in magic schools, it _can_ be broken.”

Jungwoo looked up at Doyoung a bit too energetically, surprising him and sending him shifting back into his seat.

“Really?” Jungwoo chimed.

“Yes. There is a counter-spell for it, but it hasn’t been added to magic textbooks for fear that it might trigger the lawless use of the curse.”

Jungwoo leaned forward to get closer to Doyoung, who watched him curiously.

“Do you know the counter-spell?”

Doyoung looked unamused. “Of course, I do. I’ve trained for years under the wizards who pioneered it-”

“Could you tell me?” Jungwoo interrupted, a bit too enthusiastically.

Doyoung narrowed his eyes, surveying Jungwoo as if he was trying to read something scribbled on his face in tiny font.

“It’s funny how you ask that. Is the person who incorrectly cast the spell close to you?”

Jungwoo bit his lip. “Yes, it’s a friend of mine.”

Doyoung thought for a moment. “I’m curious to hear the story of how it happened.”

“My friend was trying to escape a tough situation, and decided to place the curse on the person who threatened to hurt them.”

Doyoung furrowed his brows. “But why a _love_ spell?”

Jungwoo sighed, dropping his gaze between his legs and onto the marble floor.

“I guess they thought that the person they cursed needed to learn how to love, and that it would teach them a good lesson.”

Doyoung hummed, intrigued. “So, _did_ it teach them a lesson?”

“No. Instead, my friend was taught a grave lesson, and now he’s drowning in guilt. He can’t sleep very well at night knowing that there is no love in his relationship, and it’s all a farce created by magic. It was a selfish, unfair and thoughtless action. So, that’s why I want to know the spell to reverse it, and make things right for both of them.”

“It’s quite a peculiar predicament.” Doyoung mused. “I will teach you the reverse spell, but you must first answer this question truthfully.”

Jungwoo watched Doyoung, colour draining from his face. He hoped that Doyoung hadn’t seen right through him.

“Okay.” He said carefully.

Doyoung’s attentive expression grew serious.

“Isn’t the real reason why you can’t continue magic is because _you_ are the one suffering with the guilt of having used powerful magic irresponsibly?”

_Checkmate._

Jungwoo tried hard to keep a straight face, but he felt a lump growing in his throat, making it hard to breathe, and his face burned with embarrassment. Tears were brimming in the corner of his eyes, and threatened to fall in the presence of a stranger who could see straight through him as if he were made of glass.

“I- I-”

Doyoung noticed that Jungwoo was on the verge of crying, and his first instinct was to place his hand gently on his back, tracing soothing shapes to calm him down.

“Jungwoo, I don’t judge people by their mistakes. I judge them by their character. When your friend – which was obviously you – recognized their fault and wanted to make amends, it said a lot about their character.” Doyoung paused to hand a tearful Jungwoo the clean handkerchief that he kept in his shirt-pocket.

“At heart, I believe that you’re a good person.”

Jungwoo hiccupped and gave Doyoung a feeble smile before mustering a response.

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

Doyoung returned a caring smile. “But I also believe that you’re in dire need of brushing up on your magic ethics.”

Jungwoo looked to the floor, and Doyoung continued.

“I will take you as my magic apprentice, on the condition that you break the spell and stay in the North.”

"Really?" Jungwoo’s face lit up, his tears drying almost instantly. He paused and felt his heart sink deeper down in his chest. “But what about the war, and the South? I don’t want Jaehyun to get hurt.”

Doyoung shook his head. "I will call off the war if you accept my conditions."

Jungwoo's heart began to beat fast in his chest. He could save the South Kingdom. But he'd have to sacrifice his engagement. The thought was a little disappointing, but Jungwoo knew well that it never should've been, and now was the time to make things right.

"I accept."

Doyoung nodded. "Very well."

He got up from his chair and held out his hand for Jungwoo to take.

“Follow me.”

*

Jungwoo was lying down on a bed in the royal infirmary.

One of Doyoung’s best doctors was tending to him; an impeccably dressed wizard who went by the name of Ten, and found it too amusing that Jungwoo had bewitched Jaehyun in a fit of panic.

It reached the point where Doyoung had gotten cross, and scolded him, telling him to stop laughing so that Jungwoo could drink the sickly-sweet, multicolored potions that would help him break the curse.

Jungwoo forced down the last potion, and carefully handed Ten the empty vial. Nothing had changed since he had taken the potions, and he didn’t know if they were working or not.

“Are their any side effects of these potions?” Jungwoo questioned, turning his head to face Doyoung and Ten, who sat on chairs at his bedside, discussing something amongst themselves in hushed voices.

Ten stopped whispering and smiled sweetly at Jungwoo.

“Nothing harmful. They vary based on the person, but most fall into a dream-like or a drunken state. We’ll figure out which effect you’ll get in about a minute. That’ll be fun to see.”

Jungwoo nodded and looked up at the vaulted ceiling, now feeling more nervous than before.

According to Ten, he wasn’t going to be sober for much longer.

He was beginning to worry. If he was the drunken type, what if he did something idiotic in front of two of the most esteemed nobilities in the North?

Expecting the worst, Jungwoo fearfully anticipated the effects. But even so, he never once regretted complying with the North King to break the curse.

_It was for the greater good._

All of a sudden, Jungwoo felt his body go cold.

Reflexively, he curled up, making himself very small. It didn’t do him any good, though, as his temperature only seemed to plummet with every passing second.

He shut his eyes and began to shiver.

Immediately, he heard the sound of someone moving from his bedside, and then the creak of the bed sinking under someone’s weight as they sat at his bedside. They smelt of lavender and sandalwood.

It was the North King himself. His magical presence returned warmth to Jungwoo’s ice-cold body, and the calming sensation of his hot hand rubbing circles on his back worked like a charm to quell his worries.

“It’s okay, Jungwoo. The worst will be over soon.”

*

The worst ended five minutes later, and Jungwoo’s condition got better. His body temperature had returned to normal, and he felt pretty normal, except for a few dizzy spells here and there. His mood was oddly happy, and he felt as light as a feather. It must’ve been the dream-like effect.

Doyoung had returned to his seat, but pulled it up closer to Jungwoo’s bedside so that he was less than an arm’s length away. He smiled kindly at Jungwoo, who watched him as he lay on his side, a content expression on his face.

“Is everything alright?”

Jungwoo nodded, smiling in response. “Yes. Nothing hurts, and I feel happy.” He paused to glance at Ten, who was opening a briefcase containing a single, large syringe at the end of the bed. “What are you doing?”

Ten gave one of his sugar-sweet grins, and looked almost mischievous.

“Preparing the next step of the process, which is the preparation for the last step. It’s injection time, but not for you.”

Jungwoo furrowed his brows. “Alright, but who is it for?”

Ten laughed in Doyoung’s direction and watched Jungwoo, amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Well, it’s for the lucky candidate who gets to cast the counter-spell on you, which involves the same action needed to cast the original spell.”

Jungwoo felt his body go cold again, but it wasn’t from the potions.

“Someone has to kiss me?”

Ten laughed loudly once again, holding his stomach as he did so. Doyoung glared at him and he quickly stopped. Jungwoo rolled onto his back and looked at the crystal chandelier hanging above him.

Who on earth was going to kiss him? It wasn’t going to be Jaehyun, and that would truly mark the end of his fraudulent relationship.

He would be single again, and not engaged anymore, but his conscience would be cleared.

“Yeah, and it’s not me, unfortunately. _Someone_ didn’t trust anyone except himself to cast the spell correctly, and whoever that person is will have the pleasure of doing so.”

“Oh, be quiet, will you.”

Doyoung complained to Ten as he walked away from the end of the bed with the syringe in hand.

Ten placed the syringe on the bedside. “Close your eyes, Jungwoo. Let’s make this a surprise for you.”

Jungwoo bit the inside of his mouth and closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure why he complied with Ten, who just enjoyed making things over-dramatic. But his charisma made the situation less stressful, and he was just as likeable and wise as he was annoying.

There was the sound of shoes against the floor and the click of the infirmary door opening.

“Welcome, lucky candidate.” Ten’s voice chirped and the door to the infirmary clicked back closed.

The sound of Doyoung shushing Ten echoed in the now dreadfully quiet room.

Jungwoo felt Ten remove the syringe from the bed. He began to feel so nervous that he might’ve fainted. Who had he let in the room?

Ten’s voice came softly from the side of the bed. “The lucky candidate is receiving the injection now.”

It was a matter of time until Jungwoo was to find out who this ‘lucky candidate’ was. His anxiety suddenly turned into excitement, and he hoped that he would be pleasantly surprised.

Ten let out a small squeal of joy from where he stood, which was now quite far from the bed.

Jungwoo suddenly felt someone’s presence at his side, and all of his senses numbed, and no matter how much he tried, he just couldn’t read their aura.

Then finally came the moment he was waiting for.

He heard the hushed sound of a spell incantation, but Jungwoo couldn’t tell who it was, as a white noise in the room seemed to block out his voice.

The sensation he felt next was like no other, and carried neither guilt nor shame with it.

Like sweet cotton candy being brought to his lips, the candidate’s soft lips pressed tenderly against Jungwoo’s own, the taste sweeter than honey and more delicious than the finest berries harvested in the height of the summer. They kissed with a resolute sincerity that bewitched lips could never possess, even if those bewitched lips were enchanted by the greatest wizard to ever walk the earth.

Jungwoo’s felt his senses come back to life, and the scent of lavender and sandalwood filled his lungs and lingered on his skin. His lips burned with energy on the area of contact.

He couldn’t believe it.

The North King himself had taken it upon himself to break the curse.

Doyoung took his time to pull away from Jungwoo, and he carefully crawled off of Jungwoo and sat on the edge of the bed.

He lightly brushed Jungwoo’s bangs out of his eyes and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“You can open your eyes now, Jungwoo. The curse is broken.”

Jungwoo fluttered his eyes open, and they shone as they locked with Doyoung’s glittering dark ones as he sat next to him, smiling affectionately.

He flicked his gaze briefly around the room, noticing that there was nobody else there except for him, Doyoung, and Ten grinning in the corner.

He beamed shyly at Doyoung.

“Your Highness, you kiss well.”

The North King laughed, taken aback. A blush began to creep upon his cheeks.

“Are you sure it was me? It might’ve just been the potions.”

Jungwoo giggled and sat up to face Doyoung, fixing his bangs with a swishing neck movement once he had done so.

“We don’t know, so I guess there’s no choice left but to try it again.”

Doyoung let out another burst of nervous laughter and he shifted backwards on the bed.

“If you kiss me, the spell will get undone.”

Jungwoo felt his heart sink in his chest, but then Ten burst into a short fit of laughter.

“Stop telling lies, Your Highness. Counter-spells cannot be undone.” His tone softened as he addressed Jungwoo. “Feel free to kiss him, Jungwoo. He’s just putting up a front.”

“If you say so.” Jungwoo laughed and threw himself playfully at Doyoung, who whined as he tried to get away from him.

“You’re insufferable, Ten!” The North King scolded as Jungwoo clasped his arms around his middle, preventing him from storming in Ten’s direction to give him a piece of his mind.

*

King Jaehyun returned to the South early the next morning, leaving the North as the same person he had been three months ago, minus all the stress and angst.

His memories from the past three weeks had been completely wiped, and when Jungwoo had mustered up the courage to bade him farewell, he did so with a friendly smile and subsequently asked the North King who he was.

It didn’t faze Jungwoo, however. He knew well that the both of them were better off that way. If they were fated to meet again, so be it. But for now, he was the newest magic apprentice of King Doyoung of the North, and his new home was the North Kingdom.

Jungwoo watched bittersweetly as the South King’s royal carriage sped off into the distance, disappearing off the gentle incline of the North Castle Hill. He smiled, feeling a sense of lightness in body, as the guilt he had been carrying had finally been lifted off his chest.

He was free.

Suddenly, a warm hand placed itself gently on Jungwoo’s back. A bright smile crept onto Jungwoo’s face as he locked eyes with the person now standing next to him.

“Your Highness.”

King Doyoung returned a warm smile. “You seem happy.”

Jungwoo nodded. “I’m glad that Jae- _King_ Jaehyun is returning to his normal life.” He gave a light chuckle. “Finally, I can live with myself again. Thank you for lifting the curse.”

“There’s no need to thank me.” Doyoung said, his eyes on the landscape beyond the hill. “It was the least I could do, for you and for Jaehyun." He sighed. "You know, I have a confession to make. I never planned to wage war against the South."

Jungwoo looked up at Doyoung and knitted his brows in confusion. As the North King continued, his eyes widened in shock.

"I was informed that Jaehyun was bewitched, and I just needed an excuse to bring him and you to the North to break the spell. Jaehyun never wanted to marry, and not even the most powerful love spell would change that."

His expression became grim.

"My sources predicted that the effects would wear off in a few days' time. It would become obvious that you had cast a spell on him, which is illegal, and you would be exiled from the South. I needed to step in to save you both the trouble."

Jungwoo paused, taking in the new information. He didn't feel angry that Doyoung had interfered in his love life, after all, he had done the same to Jaehyun.

From the start, his relationship with Jaehyun was destined for doom, but Jungwoo might've only fully understood that once it was too late. The perceptive North King, on a whim, had decided to save his life.

A couple moments of silence passed, with the both of them admiring how beautiful the scenery looked in the early morning sun. The rivers rushed serenely through the land, and the villages bustled with busy people going about their daily lives. To them, it was any regular day, but to Jungwoo, it was the start of a new chapter of his life in the North as a magician's apprentice, and as a single young man.

Jungwoo shifted closer to the North King, who didn’t seem to notice when he did.

“Can I thank you?”

Doyoung turned to face Jungwoo. His eyes glinted with mischief, and a playful grin danced on his lips.

It was clear that he was up to no good.

“Didn't you already do that?” Doyoung said, laughing nervously.

Jungwoo tried to look nonchalant and dropped his gaze to the floor before fixating them innocently on Doyoung. “That was just part one.”

The North King furrowed his brows. “Part one?”

“Yes.” Jungwoo gave a sickly-sweet smile. “Just like the counter-spell, thanking you is a multiple step process. Firstly, I tell you my appreciation, and secondly, I show it.”

Doyoung bit the inside of his cheek, suspecting the worst. “How are you going to _show_ your appreciation? By being a good student?”

Jungwoo shook his head. “Yes, and no.” He smoothly interlocked arms with Doyoung and beamed contentedly. Doyoung watched him apprehensively, but it was only a mask to hide his intrigue.

“I was thinking more along the lines of _this_.”

Doyoung sighed, relieved that Jungwoo hadn't done anything to make him too alarmed. “I can bear with that.”

Jungwoo hummed, giving the impression that he was deep in thought. “You know, I have a better idea-”

Doyoung glared at Jungwoo in mild panic. “How about you hold that thought until _after_ our first magic lesson today, which starts in ten minutes.”

Jungwoo pouted, but excitement shimmered in his eyes the moment Doyoung mentioned the word magic.

“That’s fine with me. But don’t put your guard down, I might pull a part three on you.”

Doyoung whined, pretending to free himself from Jungwoo's grasp. Clearly, he didn't want to let go, which only fueled the fire of Jungwoo's mischievous intentions. “I didn’t sign up for this. You’re too much to handle.”

Jungwoo laughed in delight, taking great pleasure in messing with the North King. “Well, if you want me to behave, there is _one_ way, but I was saving that for part six-”

Doyoung's face erupted in red, and he gave a swift, but gentle tap on Jungwoo's shoulder, feeling utterly scandalized. “Jungwoo!”

**Author's Note:**

> We meet again, reader!  
> Thank you for reading the sequel to Mischief Only Brings More Mischief With It!  
> I hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to leave a comment, kudos, or even critique if you so desire.  
> Peace!
> 
> In case you want to have a chat with me:  
> Twitter: [@zeuxiwoo](https://twitter.com/zeuxiwoo?s=09)  
> Curious Cat: [@zeuxiwoo](https://curiouscat.qa/zeuxiwoo)


End file.
